1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical film, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a method of manufacturing a protective film used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of display applications, various flat panel displays exhibiting excellent properties such as lower thickness, lighter weight and lower power consumption are developed and replace existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Examples of flat panel displays may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic electroluminescent devices, and the like.
Among flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays currently most widely used. Generally, a liquid crystal display has a structure in which a liquid crystal layer is sealed between a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate.
However, since an optical film including a polarizer and a protective film is used for a liquid crystal display and allows rainbow stains to be visible due to birefringence of the protective film, the liquid crystal display has a problem of low visibility.